Vampire haze
by ninjaturtlelover101
Summary: Nagisa just happens to be the most alluring vampire around and Shizuma happens to fall for her What happens when the past comes back to haunt Nagisa and will Shizuma be able to help her over come the war that may break out? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why I'm coming with you father." Shizuma growled as they headed towards the building of one of her father's important business partners. "Because Shizuma dear she is the same age as you and I thought she would feel a little more comfortable if you were there." "It's still hard to believe that they head of the Aoi company is only twenty-three." She growled her mood darkening by the minute. "Yes dear i know but she is very wise for her age and I often ask her for advice of business deals." Her father smiled as he pondered something. "I think you will like her." He winked as the car slowed to a stop. "We shall see." Shizuma growled as they headed to the top floor. When they reached the top they were escorted to the office by two huge bodyguards. "Bodyguards?" Shizuma questioned while staring at her father. "Well she is the only rightful owner to the Aoi company since she has no living relatives left." Her father grinned and winked at Shizuma. "Also she is pretty popular." "Hmm." Shizuma said as they finally reached the office doors. "Wait here." Her father said as he walked through the big doors. Before they closed she caught a glimpse of a young lady with flowing red hair down to her back. She heard her father laugh along with an almost angelic voice before he heard him call her to come in. Shizuma slowly closed the door behind her before she looked at her father who had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. And the most beautiful women she had ever seen with a smirk on her face. Her father stopped to clear his throat before talking again. "Shizuma i would like you to meet my favorite business partner Aoi Nagisa." Nagisa strode across the room and she felt as if an angel had descended upon her. Nagisa smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hello Shizuma your father has told much so much about you." Shizuma shook her smooth hand. "It's nice to meet you miss Aoi." She smiled back equally enthused. "Please call me Nagisa miss Aoi sounds like my mother."

She laughed and it sounded as if bells were chiming. "I don't talk about her that much." He cleared his throat embarrassed. Nagisa let go of Shizuma's hand and turned towards her father. Shizuma inwardly groaned at the lack of contact but said nothing. "oh please Mr. Hanazono if not Shizuma you talk about it's the company i bet you could ask me anything about Shizuma and I could answer it correctly." She smirked with her hands on her hips. "Go ahead ask away." Mr. Hanazono smiled as he pondered which question to ask. "Okay when is her birthday?" Nagisa snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please try to make the next one a little harder June 6th." She said still smiling at Shizuma's father. Meanwhile Shizuma was trying very hard not to blush at the exchange between Nagisa and her father. They continued for a good ten minutes before Mr. Hanazono said. "I give." As he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I believe you." "Well it's about time!" She laughed Shizuma no utterly embarrassed was try hard not to look a Nagisa because she knew another blush would creep onto her face. *Knock, knock, knock* "Come in!" Nagisa's tone of voice switched from a playful to a formal business tone. "Excuse me my lady." A women dropped down on one knee as Nagisa approached her. The young lady was around twenty raven black hair down to her back and she smiled lovingly up at Nagisa. For some reason Shizuma's anger became obvious because her father looked at her with concern. "What seems to be the problem Tamao-chan?" Nagisa said with increasing confusion. Mr. Hanazono moved to stand by his daughter. "Tamao is in charge of Nagisa's secret police force." Her father whispered in her ear. "Is that so?" The hate in her voice was apparent. "My lady Mr. Chu is causing problems should i take care of it?

Shizuma growled at the way she was talking to Nagisa it was obvious that Tamao was in love with her. Nagisa thought about it before she shook her head. "No i will take care of it myself." As she walked back to her desk and pulled out a black leather outfit. "But My lady!" Tamao protested but before she could finish Nagisa was at Tamao's side in a flash and had her arms pinned behind her back. "You would do well to remember who you are talking to." She said in a hard steel like tone. Tamao didn't look scared she actually looked quite happy which pissed Shizuma off. "Yes My lady." "Good." Nagisa let go of her arms and turned back to Shizuma and her father. "Sorry look's like plans for lunch will have to wait for another time." Nagisa frowned as she got dressed behind a fold out screen. "That's quite alright Nagisa we can do it next week." Mr. Hanazono said trying to lighten the mood. "Next weeks a no go I have a client flying in from paris then but I'm free tomorrow." She said as she stepped out in her nice black leather suit that looked all too alluring on her body that Shizuma had to stop herself from purring. "I have a meeting tomorrow but Shizuma could go." Shizuma tore her eyes away from Nagisa long enough for her father to wink at her. "Sure that's fine I'll pencil it in for around noon is that okay Shizuma?" Nagisa said as she was now standing no more than a couple inches away from Shizuma that Shizuma could smell a nice fragrance coming off of Nagisa. "Yeah sure that sounds fine." "Great!" Nagisa clapped her hands as she stepped around Shizuma to stand by Tamao. "Tamao-chan would you please go down and wait for Shizuma and Mr. Hanazono by the car ready for them?" Tamo was about to protest but Nagisa shot her a look that gave no room for arguing. "Yes my lady."

She bowed as she left the room. "Now then I should probably get going." As she walked towards her office window and opened it. "Um where are you going?" Shizuma asked slightly confused as she took a step toward Nagisa. "Out the window of course." She smiled as she prepared to jump out. "But we are forty stories up you'll die!" Shizuma exclaimed as she continued to close the distance between then in a rather fast pace. Nagisa laughed like Shizuma had just said a funny joke. "This is the fastest way out of this building without anyone interrupting me." Shizuma was now a little less than a foot away from Nagisa. "Even so you will die if you jump out." Shizuma said franticly trying to convince her that jumping out was not the best option. "Relax Shizuma I do this all the time isn't that right Mr. Hanazono?" Nagisa said as she looked over at the amused face of Shizuma's father. "Yes and every time you end up fine." "See so there is really no need to worry Shiz…" Nagisa stopped mid sentence as Shizuma's worried and angry face was a mere inches from her own. "I don't care if you end up fine I do not want you jumping out of this window." She said as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist using her height advantage to pull her so her headwas under Shizuma's chin. "Nagisa stiffened before she relaxed and then very slowly moved away from Shizuma's embrace. She turned her head so Shizuma would not see the huge blush that spread across her face. "Fine I'll take the elevator." She grumbled as Shizuma smiled. Nagisa turned to face Shizuma's father. "Looks like you have your hands full Mr. Hanazono." Nagisa said her face still slightly flushed form Shizuma's recent act. "Yep I raised her well." He smiled trying not to laugh at Nagisa's flushed expression. "Hm let's go shall we?"

As she she left towards the elevator. Shizuma looked lovingly after Nagisa as she stormed out of her office as her father chuckled. "Better hurry up Shizuma wouldn't want to lose her if I were you." "Wouldn't dream of it." As Shizuma quickly ran after Nagisa. "Ah young love." Her father smiled as he followed his daughter out the door. The elevator ride was quite interesting as Shizuma clung to Nagisa and Nagisa tried unsuccessfully not to blush. "Come on Nagisa say something." Shizuma laughed as she heard Nagisa growl but made no move to remove herself from Shizuma's embrace. As they slowly descended to the twentieth floor. "The window would have been much faster." Nagisa grumbled as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh but then I wouldn't get to hold you like this." Shizuma murmured as she squeezed around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa yelped in surprise before she growled again as they reached the first floor. "Finally." Nagisa muttered as Shizuma chuckled at how cute Nagisa was. The door's opened to Tamao and a black limo waiting which put Shizuma in a foul mood. As Nagisa stepped away from Shizuma to greet Tamo. "My lady." She said bowing. "Good job Tamao-chan." Nagisa said as Tamo beamed up at her. "My pleasure my lady." She said in an almost seductive voice which caused Shizuma to growl. "Shizuma, Mr. Hanazono please." Nagisa said as she held the limo door open. "thank you." Mr. Hanazono said before he got in. "Shizuma dear?" Mr. Hanazono aod confused as she made no effort to get in. "Shizuma I really am pressed for time at the moment I will see you tomorrow okay." Nagisa said frustrated she really needed to hurry. "I'm not so sure." Shizuma said in a playful tone. "How do I know you will keep your word?" She whispered in Nagisa's ear causing her to shutter.

"How dare you question my lady." But before Tamao could strangle her. "It's fine Tamao at ease." Tamao stopped but glared at Shizuma. "Very well Shizuma if I do not keep my word I will give you anything you wish." "Anything?" Shizuma arched her brow and smiled in approval. "Yes anything now please get in the car." Nagisa said in an almost whining tone. Satisfied Shizuma got in the car. "I will hold you to your word Na-gi-sa." As the car sped off into the distance. *sigh* " Let's get this over with Tamo-chan." As she walked off in the direction of the parking lot. "Did you enjoy the visit Shizuma?" Her father smiled as he already knew the answer. "It was fantastic!" Shizuma said lovingly as she remembered meeting her red haired angel. "Glad you liked it." Her father smiled. "Is it fair to say that you like her Shizuma?" Her father inclined wanting to here Shizuma's answer. "Father I think it's more like love." She admitted a slight blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh thank god." Her father breathed a sigh of relief. Shizuma stared at her father confused. "You see when Nagisa's father was still alive he gave me permission to let my daughter of son to marry his daughter so that out families would be closer together I'm just relieved that you love her." "Wait so Nagisa is going to be my wife!" Shizuma exclaimed excitedly as she thought of all the perks of having Nagisa as her wife. "Well yes I doubt Nagisa knows this though." Her father said. "What do you mean?" Shizuma said confused. "I mean her father probably never told her because he probably wanted to let her fall in love with you first." He explained but Shizuma was in cloud nine at the moment nothing could be more perfect. "Ugh gross." Nagisa said as she tried to clean the off blood that was splattered across her jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

From Integrating Mr. Chu blood had gotten all over her jacket. "Geez not only do you cause me trouble you got my jacket all bloody." "What are you?" Mr. Chu mumbled with his broken, jaw bloody lip and broken nose along with many other injuries. Nagisa quickly turned from loving angel to vengeful goddess. "The one who might just take everything from you in a blink of an eye if you don't tell me what I want." She hissed as she punched him in the gut hard enough to make him cough up blood. "Now who sent you?" She growled frustrated the interrogation had gone on for well over an hour and she was losing her patience. "Wouldn't you like to know." He smiled trying to throw Nagisa off the trail. She smiled seductively as she pulled out a knife. "Yes Mr. Chu I would very much like to know." As she trailed her fingers across his face and down his chest. "I'm sure." He said trying not to lose focus. Nagisa reached down with her knife and slowly cut off his boxers so he was now completely naked. "What are you doing?!" He said shocked as she stated to rub his throbbing penis. She smirked when it stood to attention. "Now Mr. Chu if you don't want to lose anything valuable I would tell me what you know or you and your little friend might just have to part ways." She smiled evilly. "You wouldn't." Mr. Chu started to sweat as the cold metal of the knife pressed against the base of his erect penis. "Oh but I would you see Mr. Chu It's been well over an hour and I have other things to do besides have you lie about how you don't know who sent you so make your decision fast." As she said that the knife drew blood and Mr. Chu howled. "Alright, alright her name was Aya." Nagisa froze and removed the knife to look him in the eyes. "You're sure that was her name?" "Yes, please believe me."

Nagisa left Mr. Chu in the room as she locked the door behind her to face Tamao. "Finish him." "Yes my lady." As Tamao stepped inside the room with Mr. Chu and the lights went dim. "Oh god no.: Mr. Chu wailed before Tamao dispatched him. "Ugh gross I hate men." Nagisa exclaimed as she wiped the blood and sweat off her hands and clothes. Tamao exited the room and motioned for some guards to clean up the mess. As Tamao lead Nagisa to her bedroom. "That's why I told you to let me handle it." She sighed as they reached Nagisa's bedroom. "And let you have all the fun never!" She laughed as she stripped down out of her clothes and made her way towards the bathroom. "Nagisa." Tamao said her voice had lost its formal tone. "What is bothering you?" She said as she stepped closer to her mistress. Nagisa sighed as she took a step towards the bathroom before looking back at Tamao. "Can I tell you after I take a shower?" She giggled when Tamao's face turned beat red from seeing her naked. "Of course take your time." She stuttered trying not to look at Nagisa's beautiful naked figure. "Okay I'll be out in a bit." As she shut the door behind her. "The things I do for love." Tamao muttred as she waited for Nagisa to get out of the shower. "Geez Nagisa how long are you going to be in there?" Tamao pounded on the door Nagisa had been in there for almost an hour. "I'm almost done I just have to get dressed." "Okay done!" Nagisa walked out of the bathroom with a skimpy red night gown that showed way too much. Tamao blushed as Nagisa flopped down on her bed. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?" As soon as Tamao brought that up Nagisa transformed back to her cold personality. "It's Aya she's back." Nagisa growled as she got up and started pacing around the room.

"What?!" Tamao shouted in shocked at what she had just heard. "She is back and after me again." Nagisa growled the last time she saw Aya was when she raped her. "I thought she was locked up?!" Tamao questioned not daring to push her mistress any further. Nagisa chuckled. "Come now Tamao did you really think they could keep her there forever?" "But if she thinks I'm going down without a fight she's dead wrong." "Tamao." "Yes my lady?" "Clear my schedule for tomorrow looks like I'm visiting an old friend." "Yes my lady." And with a quick bow she exited the room. "Just you wait Aya I won't bow down to you this time." Nagisa flopped back down on her bed and realized that she had promised Shizuma she would go out to lunch with her tomorrow. "Well that plans ruined." Shw mumbled as she picked up the phone on her night stand and dialed her number. Before the phone rang twice Shizuma answered. "Hello my darling Nagisa." Shizuma purred and Nagisa had to stop herself from shivering. "Darling?" Nagisa questioned. "Yes darling or what would you prefer honey of angel of lover or…" "Okay, okay darling works I guess." Nagisa grumbled into the phone as Shizuma laughed. "What is it that you wanted darling?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa growled. "I was wondering if we could possibly reschedule lunch something came up." "Sure I don't mind but are you sure you don't mind?" Shizuma questioned. "What do you mean?" Nagisa asked confused. "Nagisa you do remember what you promised don't you?" "Yeah about you can have whatever you want of I couldn't come so what is it that you want?" Nagisa said looking for a piece of paper and pen so she could write it down and she could see Shizuma practically smirking. "You." She said Nagisa stopped as she got her thoughts together and laughed breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Shizuma could you repeat that I thought you said me." She continued to laugh. "I did." Nagisa nearly fell over but managed to get over to her bed. "You're serious?" Nagisa questioned. "Oh quite serious my dear Nagisa." Shizuma chuckled as Nagisa soaked in what she just said. "I will have father arrange for your stuff to be sent over here." "You're not joking are you?" Nagisa sighed. "Nope." Shizuma giggled. "Well I guess I did say anything I was hoping you would ask for something normal but I guess this is you we are talking about." *sigh* "When?" "What?" "When should I be ready by?" "Tonight." "What it is already eleven!" "Promise." Shizuma said. Nagisa groaned "Fine I give." "Great I will be there in five minutes." The line went dead and Nagisa realized that she was still in her very reveling red night gown when she heard a knock on her door several minutes later to find no one other than Shizuma standing outside her door. "Hello darling." Shizuma purred as she looked at what Nagisa was wearing and almost drooled. "Well I suppose we should get going." As Nagisa shut the door behind her. "You're coming to my house dressed in that?" Shizuma questioned. "Yes unless you wanted me to change…" "No, no, no this will be perfect." "Shall we?" Shizuma held out her hand. "Do I really have a choice?" Nagisa grabbed her hand as they walked to her car. When they got in the car Nagisa grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tamao's number. "My lady?" Tamao questioned as Nagisa Sighed. "There has been a minor setback Tamao." She growled as she looked over at Shizuma who smirked. "What do you mean?" "Well at the moment I am currently the property of Shizuma." She growled as she continued to glare at Shizuma. The line was dead for a couple of seconds.

"Tamao?" Nagisa frowned something was definitely wrong. "Where!" Tamao hissed. "What?" Nagisa said confused at Tamao's sudden outburst. "Where is she taking you?!" Nagisa recognized this tone of voice and knew things had taken a turn for the worst. She knew that this Tamao had lost all sense of reason and would not stop until someone was dead or Nagisa was in her arms. "Tamao calm down." Nagisa said using a cold tone of voice. Shizuma looked over at Nagisa to see worry and confusion plastered on her face along with a cold and cruel voice. "Nagisa is everything alright?" Shizuma said looking generally concerned. Nagisa had managed to calm Tamao down for mabey a few minutes so she decided to explain the situation to Shizuma. "Once we get to your house I want you to go inside and lock yourself in there for at least an hour." Nagisa said while covering the phone. "Why and where will you be?" "I'll be outside waiting to deal with the problem." She sighed looking rather tired. "And what exactly is the problem?" Shizuma questioned. "Tamao." Nagisa growled clearly looking upset. "And why do I have to lock myself in my house while you are outside with her?" Shizuma growled as she snaked an arm around her waist and pulled Nagisa against her body possessively. "Because Tamao now sees you as a threat and my voice isn't reaching her so the only way to stop her is if I knock some sense into her or she destroys her target and I would rather not have to resort to the second option." Nagisa mumbled and Shizuma smiled at the last sentence. "Fine I will do as you say but for no more than an hour if Tamao still hasn't left I'll be taking you by force." Shizuma smirked as she nuzzled Nagisa's neck. "Fine." Nagisa said a little breathlessly as they pulled up to Shizuma's house and got out of the car.

"One hour." Shizuma said as she headed up towards the house. Nagisa sighed a breath of relief to finally have some space to concentrate before Tamao came which wasn't very long as she saw Tamao pull up on her bike. "Tamao?" Nagisa said cautiously to see what reaction she would get out of her…nothing. Crap this was bad Nagisa had only seen Tamao like this once before and let's just say she had put Tamao in the hospital for a little under a week. "Tamao." Nagisa said again this time using a harsher tone. "You need to calm down." As she tool slow hesitant steps in her direction pre pairing for an attack at any moment Tamao lifted her head and a pair of red eyes stared back at her. "Shit." Nagisa said as she lunged forward to knock Tamao off the bike as they went tumbling. "You idiot what do you think your doing do you want to expose us?" Nagisa said as they continued to kick and punch each other they finally stopped when they rolled into a gate. Nagisa realized that this wasn't Tamao all though she wished it was it was Ryoko. "Nagisa I do believe that you have forgotten something very important my love." She moved fast enough that Nagisa had little time to react before Ryoko had had wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist so tight that it would be almost impossible to break. "I do believe that I have claimed you as my own." She whispered seductively in her ear. "I don't recall belonging to anyone but myself." Nagisa hissed as she struggled to break free. Ryoko chuckled as she nibbled on Nagisa's ear. "Oh but Nagisa you do you have and always will belong to me ever sense the moment when you were first born you have." Nagisa shivered as she felt her own inner vampire surfacing. "See how well you respond to me my love you can no longer deny the position as my mate."

She smirked as she went to nibble her ear. "And do you plan to expose us to the whole world!" Nagisa hissed trying to hold back her inner vampire that wanted nothing more than to rip the person holding her to pieces. Ryoko grinned. "In time perhaps but at the moment I will settle for just having you with me." This time Ryoko leaned her head down to her exposed shoulder and began to gently suck on it. "Sorry to say but I don't plan on behaving like a good little girl." As she struck Ryoko's stomach and managed to put a good foot between them before she let herself become a vampire. "Besides I do believe I have someone waiting for me." She smirked with her fangs showing as she pointed in the direction of the house which caused Ryoko to hiss her previous anger resurfacing. "She will not lay her hands on you!" She growled as she stalked closer to Nagisa. "You belong to me!" As she flung herself at Nagisa which see easily side stepped. "And I do remember telling you I don't belong to anyone but myself?" She hissed as she used her commanding voice and Ryoko froze. "You should remember who is the master here Ryoko." Nagisa growled as she bent down to where Ryoko was laying from the last attack. "Go home." Nagisa said as her eyes returned to their normal color and started walking towards shizumas's house. "But…" Ryoko started. "Go home I will contact you tomorrow." She went inside and closed the door with a pissed off Ryoko outside. *sigh* Nagisa examined herself as she walked in. She had a cut on her face multiple bruises that she wasn't going to bother to count a possible broken rib and a hickey on her shoulder. Not to mention her dress was torn to shreds. "Yep this definitely sucks." Nagisa groaned as Shizuma walked towards her. "So Nagisa how did it go …oh my god what happened?!" Shizuma rushed to Nagisa's side panicking. "Oh well it was actually better than I thought it was going to be." She yawned it was just a little past midnight when there was a pounding on the door. "Nagisa get back here!" Ryoko growled. "I told you to go home!" Nagisa yelled her mood darkening by the minute. "I'm so not leaving you here with her!" She practically screamed. "And I told you that you do remember who is the master around her correct?" Ryoko went silent and Nagisa smirked "Go home I won't be asking next time." Nagisa warned she heard Ryoko storm away before she relaxed. Nagisa closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to alleviate her headache. "Sorry about that Shizuma she means well it's just sometimes she goes overboard." Nagisa sighed to see Shizuma looking at her with concern as she reached out to caress her bloody cheek. "Be careful I have blood in my face." Nagisa warned as she tried to pull away from Shizuma's hand. "I know just stay still." As Shizuma leaned her face to Nagisa's cut and started to lick the blood away. Nagisa shivered from the intense action. When Shizuma pulled away she smirked at the sight of a bright red blush across Nagisa's face who took a couple of steps back. "Was that really necessary?" She mumbled clutching the place where Shizuma had licked. "Yes." Shizuma grinned as Nagisa growled.


End file.
